


Flower

by sssaccharine



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, Catholic School, Cunnilingus, Dominant Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak's Internalized Homophobia, Eddie wants tits in her mouth, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fem Reddie, Female Eddie Kaspbrak/Female Richie Tozier, Genderbending, Horny Eddie Kaspbrak, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Repressed Eddie Kaspbrak, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Richie Tozier, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssaccharine/pseuds/sssaccharine
Summary: Richie was completely topless and only in her uniform skirt. Not even a bra covered her modesty. Her breasts hung heavily on her body and her nipples were hardened in the cold room. They were dusty pink. Eddie wanted to put her mouth on them. They were huge, much bigger than Eddie’s. They pushed out as if calling to Eddie to reach out and touch them. What the fuck.Title is the same as the Liz Phair song
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> richie acts suave and cool when all she really wants is to be fucked senseless and submit to eddie kaspbrak and i can't blame her because i would do the same  
> also eddie is only called edith in the beginning and richie's real name is rachel don't worry i hate it too  
> hope this isn't too self-indulgent and is actually sexy  
> my tumblr is https://sssaccharine.tumblr.com/

Edith Kaspbrak was nothing if not repressed. She knew that. Even by catholic standards she was sheltered. The Virgin Mary herself probably saw her and said _“Woah, tone it down a notch, prude!”_

She had no one to blame for that but her mother, known around town for her crazy protective actions and keeping Edith locked away from the other kids of Derry. She’d look out her window and watch the other boys and girls play, roll around in freshly-cut grass, have a normal childhood, and she wanted nothing more to be out there with them doing the same. 

Once she found out every pill, allergy, sickness, and even her fucking inhaler were as fake as a porn star’s tits, all lies constructed by Sonia Kaspbrak, she was finally freed. More or less.

After a few meltdowns from Sonia, (Edith was cool as a cucumber when it came down to it, even though her whole world was a lie and she probably deserved a few tantrums over it) they came to the conclusion that Edith would be enrolled into a private catholic boarding school almost an hour away. 

Edith had wrinkled her nose at the idea initially. She wasn’t particularly religious. Her mom could never get out of bed early enough to take them to church even every other Sunday. The only memory of religion she even remotely looked fondly upon wasn’t even at her own church but at the one at the edge of Derry. Her mom hated her going over there and although never gave a reason, Edith knew it was because it was a church for black people.

Edith would sneak over on her bike (the only exercise her mother allowed, only so Edith could get her medicine at Keene’s while Greta smacked her gum in her face and be back in the crushing embrace of Sonia Kaspbrak in no time flat) and sit outside against the rotting wood, white paint peeling, and pretend to read a comic and drink a Pepsi whilst tapping her foot to the powerful voices and beautiful tones of the organ. Her church’s hymns were boring, slow, and made her even more eager to get the hell out of dodge than form a relationship with her so-called Creator. She’d fidget in her pure-white dress that was 2 sizes too small while her mom glared at her disapprovingly. The music they produced was unlike anything she’d ever heard. It made her feel closer to God than anything her stupid Church tried. 

So while her initial thought was “hell no”, she looked over the realities. No more Henry Bowers and his gross gang leering over her new developments left by puberty, no more Greta Keene smacking her gum in her face, a completely new start where no one would know her exclusively as the “sick chick with the psycho mom”, and best of all being an hour away from her mom at all times. And all she had to give up was stinky Derry, Maine, a little freedom in her clothing choices and sleeping in on Sunday? All in all, it sounded like a pretty sweet deal. Besides, any freedoms she’d be giving up to the school would be nothing in comparison to her mom.

So she agreed, and a month later she was enrolled into Immaculate Heart of Mary’s school for girls. The uniform wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be, although her mother clearly thought she was still eleven in terms of her body. The skirt was a plaid forest-green and navy blue pattern that rode up on her thighs a bit. The blouse was a simple white button up that was to be tucked into said skirt and rested a little too tightly on her ribs. While trying it on in front of her mom she’d nearly popped a button off, to her embarrassment. The optional blazer was a conservative navy blue and the knee high white socks which was the only clothing item her mother had gone a little bigger on were closer to thigh highs with black buckle shoes.

Very pure, very modest, very Christian. She didn’t hate it so she counted it as a win.

The day her mom dropped her off there was blubbering and crocodile tears and “Oh, my little delicate Edith-Bear, let’s just forget this school and you can come back home to Mommy and eat pills like candy as I suffocate you like a python and you sit at my feet and we’ll watch Golden Girls.” 

Once Edith had made it clear there was no fucking way, especially since she was already here right in front of the doors in her uniform, her mom had huffed, slammed the door of her Pinto and demanded a humiliating kiss on her cheek from Edith, complete with sickly sweet perfume and cakey blush before finally leaving. 

She dragged her suitcase up the stairs after the man in the lobby gave her her room number and key (‘Kastbrat? Kaspbrak? Oh, yes, I have you in 203 with Tozier’) Now she’d finally gotten to the part she’d been dreading most: meeting her roommate. All she knew was her last name was Tozier, which was more than she’d known 20 minutes ago. 

What if she was some mean, stuck-up Greta Keene type who would put itching powder in Edith’s underwear so she could laugh about it with all her friends? What if she just down right hated Edith for no reason? What if what she thought would just be a nice, fresh start turned out to be exactly like life at Derry High? Edith didn’t think she could deal with that.

Edith shook her head. Here she was, psyching herself out outside her room when Tozier could be perfectly nice and normal. She had no reason to think otherwise. Her inhaler burned in her pocket. Edith took a breath and turned the knob. Behind it was a girl with jet black curly hair leaning out the window between their beds. _Smoking._ Edith’s eyes widened.

Edith didn’t even consider the possibility her roommate could be some dirty delinquent! She probably would sneak out at night or graffiti the back walls and Edith would get in trouble for not keeping her roommate in check.

Her eyes flitted to the girl’s cluttered bed with clothes thrown every which way. Edith let her eyes travel back to Tozier, ready to chew the other girl out on proper etiquette when living with someone else, but the words dried up in her mouth and were replaced with a blush her mother only wished she could replicate with her makeup.

Tozier’s shirt had ridden up to reveal a pair of sheer white panties. Her legs were long and dotted with small moles that stood out nicely on her pale skin . She still hadn’t noticed Edith’s presence. Edith gulped and said nothing to alert her of it, either. Who comes into their room they are going to be sharing with someone else and instead of unpacking shucks off her pants and starts smoking half-naked when anyone could walk in? Anyone like Edith Kaspbrak?

The girl turned her head to the side and saw Edith out of her periphery and spun around to reveal her front with a smile. Edith’s eyes flitted up from the girl’s legs when she was caught and her cheeks against all odds somehow darkened even more.

“Well, hello, roomie!” She stubbed out her cigarette on the windowsill, leaving a black mark to which Edith scrunched up her nose. The girl stook out her hand in greeting. Edith shrunk in on herself a little at seeing the girl at her full height. The girl towered over her to the point where Edith had to crane her neck a bit to even meet her eyes. Edith gave a weak and nervous smile and shook the other girl’s hand (which completely enveloped her petite one). 

“I’m Rocky.” Edith twisted her face.

“Please tell me you’re kidding.” The girl snapped her fingers. 

“Damn. Thought you’d fall for that one. No. It’s Rachel, but I fucking hate it. I mean, who the fuck wants to be called _Rachel_? Ugh, gross.” She shook her head and made an unattractive face like she’d eaten something bad. “My friends call me Richie.” She grinned.

“But that’s a boy’s name.” 

Richie shrugged. “Better than Rachel.”

Edith nodded as if that made any sense to her. It didn’t. “Well, I’m Edith. Edith Kaspbrak.” She tried to say it with some semblance of confidence or conviction but it came out squeaky and unsure and she winced at the sound.

Richie scoffed, taking Edith aback. “Edith? And you’re commenting on Richie?” She laughed as Edith wished the floor would open up and swallow her. “Edith is a grandma’s name, and you’re quite the spring chicken. I’d say you’re as deserving of a better name as I am.” Edith turned her head to her empty bed with a pout.

Richie placed her finger on her chin in deep thought. Edith rolled her eyes in annoyance. Richie snapped her fingers and pointed at the sky, startling Edith and grabbing her attention that was previously held by her mattress. 

“I’ve got it!” She said with a large grin like she’d won the Lotto. “How ‘bout Eddie? A little boyish and way better than Edith.” Edith, now dubbed Eddie, stared at Richie before realizing she was meant to respond. 

“It’s better. I guess.” Richie rolled her eyes at the lack of enthusiasm and said nothing else. 

Eddie placed her suitcase on the floor and started unpacking, trying not to think over how awkward she was being. She heard Richie plop herself in a rolling chair and move back and forth over the hardwood. Eddie didn’t spin around all annoyed and scold her for scratching up the floor though she wanted to on instinct. She really did want to make friends and her roommate was her only prospect as of right now. Plus, it was advised to be civil if you had to live with one another. She didn’t want the first girl she’d met and new living partner for the next year to think of her as a stuck-up bitch who can’t have fun. Richie could easily turn around and tell all her new classmates that narrative as well. Eddie kept her mouth shut. 

“So, _Eddie_ …What’s the room policy on masturbation?” Eddie choked on her own spit and felt her cheeks go scarlet.

“Ex- _cuse_ me?” Richie only shrugged in response before adding “Is it a kick the other out and put a sock on the door sitch or maybe even help each other out? I’ve got a bunch of porno mags you could borrow, hands down the best rubs I’ve ever had.” Eddie must’ve been making a face. Richie raised her eyebrows as Eddie furrowed hers. “What, you don’t touch yourself, Eds?” Eddie spluttered. She’d never had someone talk about this kind of thing so openly. Or privately for that matter.

“I-You- What the hell is ‘Eds’?”

“It’s a nickname.” Richie replied. “Cute name for a cute girl.”

Eddie brushed past that. She wanted to harbor the least amount of embarrassment from this conversation. “Eddie is already a nickname, I don’t need another one.”

“Oh, C’mon, Eddie Spaghetti-”

“You are fucking insufferable-”

“Just answer the question! Do you masturbate? Jerk off? Polish your pearl? Rub one out? If you don’t know how, I could teach you.” Richie grinned wolfishly like Eddie was her next meal, just a bunny tangled in some thorn vines and ripe for the picking. Eddie swallowed.

“Try it, Eds. Offer’s always on the table if you change your mind.” Richie’s tongue darted out to wet her lips. Richie stood from her chair and grabbed her blazer hanging from her bedpost to shrug it over her broad shoulders. She slipped into slacks easily.

“I’ve got to head to dinner.” She looked over her shoulder at Eddie in invitation to join her. Eddie shook her head, feeling a little queasy. She waved her hand to tell Richie to go on without her.

“Alright then, See you in an hour, Eddie Spaghetti. No funny business while I’m out.” She closed the door sharply before Eddie could get a word out to protest the stupid name. She huffed and decided to spend the next half hour unpacking and throwing the pills her mom packed in the trash. After everything was organized to her liking, she stripped to shower. 

She sighed when the warm water hit her front and hummed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She rubbed the soap in hard, feeling especially dirty. Maybe it was because she was in an unfamiliar setting which hadn’t been cleaned by her or her mom. She’d probably get over it when she realized it was just as clean and dirty as her own house.

She shivered when she ran the bar of soap over her nipples and ignored how her privates throbbed insistently. She’d always ignore those feelings when she got them. Even though she told herself it was natural and everyone did it, _Richie_ did it, and it was healthy and normal for a girl her age to get those urges she just couldn’t seem to get over the disgust at herself she felt when she got close to trying. 

Richie’s words echoed in her head. How Richie would help her out, teach her, touch her if she only asked. 

Eddie shook her head and pressed her wet palms to her forehead. She breathed out. No. She knew how wrong it was to lust over women like that, her own _roommate_ , who she’d be sleeping seven feet away from tonight and every night for the next year. She shut off the water and refused to think of Richie Tozier. 

\----

Eddie woke up bleary eyed at around six a.m. the next morning. She groaned quietly and rubbed at her eyes. She must’ve been pretty tired from the day before if she’d fallen asleep at only seven at night. She blinked her eyes open and saw a silhouette in the corner of her eye moving around. She opened her eyes wider and realized it was just Richie. The girl turned around and Eddie jolted erratically when she saw. 

Richie was completely topless and only in her uniform skirt. Not even a bra covered her modesty. Her breasts hung heavily on her body and her nipples were hardened in the cold room. They were dusty pink. Eddie wanted to put her mouth on them. They were huge, much bigger than Eddie’s. They pushed out as if calling to Eddie to reach out and touch them. What the _fuck._

Eddie gave a squeak and covered her head with her blanket like a kid afraid of thunder. “Richie! What the hell!” Richie laughed and Eddie knew her face was hotter than a five-alarm fire. 

“Have a nice wet dream, Eds?” 

Eddie took the cover off her head and flushed deeper when she saw that Richie’s upper body was still completely bare. Her back was turned and Eddie unabashedly stared at the wide expanse of the woman’s back. How could Richie just parade around proudly, chest out at the expense of Eddie? She was very generously endowed and Eddie just wanted to _look_. Like Richie was her own personal trophy. 

Eddie turned away embarrassed by her own blatant want of this woman, looking at Richie like she was hers for the eating, it was _wrong_! Just… wrong. 

Eddie feigned annoyance. “Have you no _modesty_ , Tozier?” Richie turned around with a wide grin plastered on her face. She made no attempts to cover herself to Eddie’s pleasure and despair. Eddie’s eyes widened as the breasts swung and bounced at Richie’s every motion as if begging for Eddie to look at them and watch them move. Eddie hoped she didn’t do jump rope in gym. 

Richie took no notice of Eddie’s actions. She pulled on a knit cable sweater over her boobs and Eddie snapped her eyes back to Richie’s eyes. Richie smirked. Eddie scowled and watched Richie head for the door. 

“Welcome to Mary’s, Eds.” The girl said before slamming the door behind her and leaving Eddie to wallow in her shame. Eddie sat there blankly staring at the door before getting startled at her alarm going off, yelling at her to get a fucking grip. 

\----

She hated this. She isn’t going to do this. This was gross and weird and-

No. Fuck that. She was doing this if it’s the last thing she does. Maybe she can have a pleasurable final minute or two.

Eddie closed her eyes and let out a breath. _Your inhaler is next to you if you need it, which you don’t and won’t, but it’s there_ she reminded herself. _You wanted to be normal, didn’t you?_

Eddie opened her eyes and her eyebrows knitted together. She triple-checked the time. 5:45. Richie is with Bev, waiting outside detention. Once Bev gets out, they’re going to dinner together. Then to Bev and Billie’s room. She’ll hang out with the rest of her friends until at least lights out. She won’t be back for hours. _You’ve thought this through. You’re not going to get caught._

Eddie heard blood rushing in her ears. _And even if you were, you’d_ like _it_.

Eddie furrowed her brow and let out another breath before getting straight to business and stuffing her hand down her skirt.

Eddie let out a sigh when her fingers brushed over the spot through her underwear. She’d felt it before when rubbing down on furniture or her foot but never went further than that. She felt it pulse in anticipation. 

She stripped down to her underwear and shivered at the frigid air. She felt her nipples pebble and blushed. In a moment of bravery she unclipped her bra as well, exposing her pert breasts to the room. She shyly let the hand not exploring her underside slide up her chest. She felt goosebumps prickle on her sensitive skin. She closed her eyes and let her fingers brush against her nipples sheepishly and she let out a whimper. She pinched one softly. The hand below her nudged at the wet spot in her underwear. She let herself start to imagine what she’d been keeping at a safe arm’s-length distance until now.

They were in the showers together. After lights out, so that no other girls would be there until morning. They would be alone. 

Richie would have her back to her at first, letting the water cascade down her. Eddie would watch with dark eyes where Richie couldn’t see her just yet.

Eddie groaned and pulled off her underwear. She gasped when her fingers finally touched where she desperately wanted to be touched. 

“Uh,” She uttered quietly, too afraid to be much louder. 

Richie would wash her hair before grabbing the body wash. The one that smelled like pine tree she used. Then she’d finally turn around and show Eddie what she wanted to see so badly.

Eddie whimpered. She travelled down to her hole and whined when she felt how wet she was already. She slicked her fingers up with the substance and moaned and gasped louder when she brought her fingers back to her clit. The slide it added felt incredible. How could she have ever been scared of something that felt this good? 

Richie would turn but still not notice Eddie watching her. She would run the soapy body wash over her tits and moan at the sensation. Her big tits would bounce as she rubbed the suds over them. Then and only then would Eddie reveal herself. She’d walk over calmly though a fire was raging deep in her belly and Richie’d smirk slyly, like the cat who'd caught the canary, like she’d expected it the whole time.

Eddie would kiss her (she didn’t want to think of logistics like height though she knew if they ever did do this _and they wouldn’t_ it would be an obstacle) and Richie would be putty in her hands. She’d be pliant and love every touch Eddie gave her, always wanting more.

Eddie would slide her hands up Richie’s sides and make her whine. Eddie would lick the inside of her mouth as Richie whimpered. She’d then disconnect them with a wet sound and put her teeth on Richie’s neck and mark her as her own and Richie would like it as much as she did.

Richie would grip her by her hair and fall into Eddie as Eddie makes her come apart with her mouth and hands. She’d press Richie into the shower tile and kiss her down her collar as Richie begged for more. She’d take Richie’s clean breast in her mouth and nip at the bud while laving her tongue over it. Richie would be on her way to screaming with how good Eddie would be making her feel. Once she completed her assault on one she’d move on and do the same to the other. She’d make Richie feel so good she’d hardly be able to stand it.

Then, Richie would push on her head. 

Eddie would smirk and look up into Richie’s desperate gaze as the girl whined and begged for Eddie to touch her down there. Eddie would pinch her nipple just to hear her gasp and say something smooth and sexy about how eager Richie was but Richie would be too far gone to laugh. It would be a side of Richie only Eddie would ever see and she’d feel drunk on the power. 

Eddie would chuckle but oblige because she’d never be able to deny Richie anything the girl wanted, especially not when she was so openly begging, and start to make her way down. Richie would breathe out a soft ‘thank you’ as her hips subtly humped Eddie’s form. Eddie would then be face to face with Richie’s privates.

_Jesus Christ, Eds!_ The voice of Richie in her mind supplied and Eddie nearly stopped moving her hand altogether at how unsexy that sounded. 

_You are nearly eighteen years old. Call it what it is. A fucking pussy._ Eddie grunted and tried to resume gracefully.

Eddie would then be face to face with Richie’s cunt. 

It would be dripping with how much Richie wanted Eddie. Eddie would take pity on her girl and reach out and lick a stripe up the front. Richie would wail and sob with the need to cum. Eddie would tease her more. She’d be gasping and crying and making the most beautiful noises. She’d rock her hips rhythmically on Eddie’s face to try and get some friction and Eddie would finally-

Eddie kicked her hips up with the force of it. Her toes curled in her socks. 

“Uh! Uh uh uh oh _shit”_ She gasped and began to moan at higher and higher pitches. She’d never felt anything like this. It was like her whole body was going out of control with pleasure and massive shocks were being sent careening through her. The wave crashed over her with a full body shake as she cried out and came in her hand obscenely. 

“Fuck,” She breathed out and winced at how wet her hand was but laid in her afterglow for just a few minutes longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed! this chap title is a lyric from the fucking great Liz Phair song Flower. She was a feminist songwriter in the 90s and I am in love with her stuff and I think Richie would like her too just based off her raunchy ass lyrics. my tumblr is @sssaccharine if y'all want to reach out!


End file.
